


A Promise

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bullying, Gay Harley Keener, Homophobia, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter goes to visit his boyfriend/soulmate in Tennessee.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honey Lavender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121343) by [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose). 



> This was written in April for the Parkner Remix event but I wrote two works and choose the best one to post then. I sent this to Shaderose privately and just recently decided to post it.
> 
> This is basically the same premise but I put the story in a soulmate au.

Peter had not seen his soulmate/boyfriend since summer. So getting to visit him was a treat one that came with dust as his bag hit the guest room bed and a puff of dust came up. Macy Keener apologized for the dust. She was very specific on him calling her Macy instead of Ms. Keener but Peter had trouble remembering.

“No, no it’s perfect, Ms… Macy,” Peter said.

“Ms. Macy, well that is a new one,” Harley said from the doorway. His accent was stronger since they last saw each other in person. Peter knew this was from being back home. 

“Harley James Keener, you be nice to that boy now you hear,” Macy said as she went to smack him upside the head. He moved away from her and went behind his boyfriend who he wrapped his arms around.

It was the first time Peter had been to Rose Hill since he met his soulmate. He knew Harley had a mix of emotions about his hometown but he didn’t know why. Their soulmate bond let the other feel their emotions. Like right now, Harley was relaxed and content. Harley could probably tell he was tired from the flight. It was weird for Peter to be in Rose Hill. He was used to the loud city which made Rose Hill seem to quiet for his ears. He wanted to be here though to meet Macy and Abbie and get to know Harley’s family since Harley had already met his over the summer. 

“Ma! Don’t embarrass me in front of Peter!” Peter knew Harley enjoyed the treatment. 

Then don’t be rude to our guest.” she said as she smiled at Peter before looking back at her son. “And no funny business.” 

“Of course, Ma,” Harley said. Peter nodded as she left the two boys alone closing the door to a crack as she left. 

As soon as Macy was definitely walking downstairs which could be told by the creaking up the steps of the stairs. Harley pulled Peter into a kiss. Peter felt his skin warm all over which always happened when they kissed. It was how they figured out they were soulmates after a crazy game of truth or dare with the avengers. 

“I missed you. I missed you so much.” Harley said against his lips.

“I missed you too. Very, very much.” Peter responded. They just smiled at each other as they swayed to some unknown song that no one but they could hear. It was something that freaked out Tony. He could slowly feel the change in emotion as if Harley was realizing something that saddens him. Peter looked at him with worry. 

“There is something I got to talk to you about, Darling,” Harley said. Peter nodded but before Harley could tell Peter what was wrong when Abby’s voice cut him off.

“Harley! Your friends are here!” Abby yelled. Harley looked at Peter before responding to her.

“Okay, coming,” he said. There was something still wrong and Peter had a feeling it had to do with his friend. Harley gave him a fake smile but Peter knew it wasn’t real. “Come on let’s go say hi.” 

“Harley…” Peter started but Harley seemed to ignore him as he led the other boy out the door. Dragging him along to meet his friends. 

Now that Harley wouldn’t tell him what was wrong, Peter figured he would just try to focus on making a good impression. 

Outside the house were two ATVs, one with one person on it and the other with a driver and a passenger. The solo rider pushed up his visor revealing a boy about Harley’s age. 

“Yo, Harley coming out?” He asked. He didn’t notice Peter when he first said that but afterward, he saw Peter right behind Harley. “Whose that?” 

Harley didn’t respond to the second question and just focused on the first one. “I can’t tonight E.J.” 

“Oh come on Harley, You don’t come out anymore.” the passenger of the other ATV said. 

“You never answered E.J.’s question.” The other ATV driver chimed in. “Who is he? Your boyfriend?” the way the guy said boyfriend annoyed Peter. He felt his soulmate become panicked but Harley seemed to mask that on his face. 

“What?” Harley said. “No, of course not. I’m not gay.” Peter felt irritated but it was more towards his boyfriend. He felt Harley’s guilt but it still didn’t change how he felt. He loved Harley and now it felt like his soulmate was ashamed of him.

“He’s just a family friend. I gotta stay behind and watch ‘em.” Harley said. His voice was monotone and it was if he had no feeling but all Peter could feel was the shame he felt. 

“Oh good! You had us worried there for a sec.” E.J. said before pushing down his visor. “See you later?”

“Yeah cya,” Harley said before his intolerable friends left.

Peter didn’t know what to think. His boyfriend’s worries seemed to leave but he was still annoyed. He also felt betrayed. How could Harley say they were just family friends when Harley meant the world to him, hell the universe even.

He ran back into the house nearly missing Abby, who he apologized to, as he ran to the guest room and slammed the door. He locked it as he let the silent tears fall. Why would Harley not just be honest with his friends? If they were such good friends then they would understand that love is love. Harley knocked on the door. The feeling of guilt entered Peter’s head. 

“Peter, Please open up and let me explain,” Harley said.

“Explain what?” Peter said as he felt the tears fall. He wanted to shout but his heart was still in love with Harley. “How you are apparently ‘not gay?’ How I’m just ‘a family friend?’” Peter felt stupid. His soulmate didn’t love him back. 

“Pete, It’s not like that,” Harley said against the door. He seemed worried now. Peter still was unsure why he even tried. He already hurt Peter’s heart. Just a while ago they were talking about how much they missed each other. Now they were fighting. 

“Isn’t it? You didn’t tell them about me. I get it. I’m not the one.” Peter said. He was a nobody. Boring. Useless. No one ever had cared for Peter Parker. Harley had been the first or so Peter had thought. Harley could feel the cold feeling of self-loathing. Peter always was self-loathing but Harley thought he was getting better. 

“Peter, please let me in.” Harley’s guilt came across even stronger than before. “Babe, let me in so I can explain. It’s not what you think.” 

Peter thinks about doing it. He feels hate for himself for thinking about letting Harley in. He gives in though and unlocks the door and lets Harley back in. Something he blames the bond for making him do. 

Harley sees the tears that are running down Peter’s face and he feels the self-loathing that Peter feels towards himself. “I want to tell them. About us, Pete, I so so so badly, but…” Harley freezes looking at Pete ashamed. He looks away from his soulmate. “They’re homophobic, Pete. Everyone in town is.” Peter didn’t know that. Harley never brought it up but it made sense. The feeling of shame his soulmate felt before they meet. They must have treated Harley poorly. “I got lucky with my ma and sis.” Harley seemed to brighten at the thought. “I thought they were going to hate me too when I first came out… I was so ready for them to kick me out but they didn’t Pete. I’m lucky, Pete. So very lucky.” Harley began to feel annoyed. “If the town found out, they would tell Ma to bring me to therapy - at the church, to fix me like a broken toy.” Peter moves closer to his broken boyfriend the more he hears the more he understands about those past feelings that he got from Harley. “I wish I could tell them about us, Darling, I really do. I wish I could scream it from the rooftops about how much I adore you but I just…”

“Can’t” Peter finished for his boyfriend. Harley nodded. 

“I’m sorry, Babe. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to say any of that. I didn’t mean it.” Peter could feel his remorse. “I’m sorry.”

Peter couldn’t stay mad at him. Even if it wasn’t for their bond. Harley looked like he was a mess and that this whole situation was destroying him.

Peter pulled Harley into a hug. “It’s okay,” he said as he sent positive vibes through their bond. “It’s okay.” Peter rocked him back and forth. “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“No, no you didn’t know,” Harley said. “I’m sorry for saying those things.” 

“It’s okay.” Peter reminded his boyfriend. He was focusing on the positive vibe that he could send to his soulmate. 

“No it isn’t,” Harley said. Peter felt the guilt leaving but there was still some there. It wasn’t in Harley’s control though.

“I know.” Peter rubbed his back to calm Harley. It seemed to be doing the trick. “I know. It’s okay. I understand that you didn’t mean it.” He closed his eyes as he rested his head on Harley’s shoulder. “You’re right though. You shouldn’t have to do this. One day I’m going to get you as far away from this town as possible so you never have to lie about who you are.” Peter promised to him. Harley seemed to be more relaxed.

Peter was serious about that promise. One day he was going to get Harley as far from Rose Hill as he could. He would even find a way to drag Macy and Abby Keener out of this Rearview Town. Harley seemed to calm in the arms of his soulmate as he felt his soulmate’s determination to free Harley from his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner? Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
